Love And Snowflakes
by starrylove
Summary: Snowfall in Carmel leads to Jesse and Suze spending some time together in it.. fluff. J and S.. RR please?


**Love and Snowflakes**

White and little bright twinkles..

That was all that could be seen at the time. It was the first time in a looong time that it had snowed so much in Carmel. The ground was covered everywhere with piled snowflakes, giving it a tiny sparkles all around.

Leaning against the window, I eyed the now gentle falling snowflakes flying peacefully with the wind.

I had just been admiring that sight, when I heard the beat of 'La Tortura' close by, and I realized that my cell phone was ringing. (A/N: heheh. i couldn't help it. My cell phone is the tone of La Tortura.. so, I just had to do it. ahaha. Alejandro Sanz...aanyways)

"Hello?"

"Querida..."

Just hearing that voice made me melt inside. Only one person could make me feel like that...

Jesse.

It's been practically a year since he, well, came alive and we began to date, but still his utterance of that word does wonders to me.

Especially because his voice sounded extra smooth and silky.

"Jesse...Hi," I said into the phone, breathless. I could sense him smiling on the other line, and it caused me to do the same.

"Querida, did you look at how beautiful it is, outside?" he asked, and I could just imagine him sitting by his apartment window looking out at the same world I was looking at. "It's so beautiful that it reminded me of you," he cooed quietly into the phone, making me flush a bright pink.

It happens every single time he whispers something sweet into my ear...even if there was a pretty good distance between us, and we were talking via phone, he always managed to brighten up my cheeks and make me feel all squishy inside.

In response to his statement, I giggled lightly, and replied, "It looks too beautiful to be wasted... wanna come over?"

While I was saying that, my hand automatically reached over to grab a nearby pen and a stray piece of napkin and I began to draw these little hearts on it.

I couldn't help myself, okay?

"Well, it IS a Saturday and I don't have classes. I don't know, should I?" Jesse teased, a smile playing at his voice.

"Yep, and saddle up your snow boots while you're at it, cowboy," I teased right back, knowing that he hated to be called 'cowboy'. "You know I'm just kidding, Jesse. About the cowboy thing, I mean.. Not the snow boots part. Because you should bring-"

I was cut off by the sound of his deep, rich laughter. "I know, Susannah.. I know. So, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Definitely. I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too, querida," I heard his smooth voice tell me, and my lips curved into a smile.. again.

When we hung up, I dashed to my room to decide on what to put on. I know that whatever I was going to wear was going to end up being wet because we were spending time in the snow, but none of that mattered. I had the house to myself, because the rest of the family was out, and I admit, I wanted to look good for Jesse. . .

But, don't worry.. I wasn't planning on doing THAT with Jesse since the house was empty. I mean, I loved him and all, but I just wasn't ready to sleep with him..

Ahem. Anyways, I decided on wearing my new satiny top and jeans, with a light jacket over it.

Okay, fine. I looked more like I was ready to go out to the mall than running around in the snow, but it was still all good.

I mean, I bet it wasn't THAT cold. How bad could it be?

By the time that I had finished getting ready, I heard the doorbell ring...Jesse was there just in time.

I walked down the stairs at a normal pace, not too fast, not too slow, and opened the door.

"Hey," I greeted, not showing any indication to how his dark hypnotizing eyes affected me.

"Susannah," he breathed, little white puffs coming out of his partially open mouth.

I was about to say something, when he pulled me outside with him and leaned his head towards mine.

My first instinct was, _Oh, shit. It IS really cold_, but as his lips relaxed over mine, those thoughts turned into feelings...feelings that I only feel with Jesse.

Plus, it wasn't so cold anymore, judging by the fact that Jesse's firm body was pressed against my own, his heat radiating onto mine.

Closing my eyes, and giving myself to the kiss, I kissed him back no matter how cold it was outside. My fingers began to creep down from his neck down his hard, defined chest, and to the bottom of his black sweater-like shirt. I slipped my hands under it, so my fingers could find warmth... and I began to run them along the contours of his bare chest.

Jesse tore his lips from mine and gave a low gasp. "Querida, your hands are freezing."

"I know," I replied, putting on my most mischievious grin.

Before Jesse could grab me again and start kissing me, not that that would be bad or anything, I slipped out of his arms and jumped down the little front steps and into the snow.

"Can't catch me," I yelled playfully, channeling my inner 5 year old.

Yeah, I know. Pathetic, but still fun.

Jesse jumped in after me and started coming after me, laughing.

Let me tell you, snow usually slows people down. The 'people' part always includes me into its category.. Well, obviously, Jesse wasn't part of it. I tried to dodge away as quickly as humanely possible, but only in a few seconds, I felt Jesse's strong hands on my hips and all of a sudden I was being lifted up out of the snow, and well, into his arms.

"Let me go, you big bully," I screamed, as I started to giggle uncontrollably.

What? His hands on my hips were starting to feel pretty ticklish.

"I'm not letting you go, Susannah," Jesse said, into my hair.. which was getting pretty wet because of the tiny snowflakes falling all around us.

"Fine, you win," I said, giving a fake pout, as I rested my arms on his strong, broad shoulders, and wrapping my legs around him.

I stared into his handsome, smiling face and saw a small snowflake land on the side of his mouth. Leaning in, I lightly brushed my lips against his...right where the snowflake had landed. When I pulled back, to my satisfication, it had melted away.

"What was that for, querida?" Jesse questioned, a dazed expression clouding his dark eyes.

Smiling, I snuggled my face into the curve of his shoulder. "There was a snowflake. It was completely only because of that reason."

Gently, he lifted my head off of his shoulder, and stared at me intently. "You sure?"

"Yes," I said.. but even if I said that, I found my eyelids lowering as I once again leaned in to find his lips with my own...again.

"I don't think so, Susannah," he whispered, his hot breath hitting my cheek, automatically warming it.

"Fine. you win again," I confessed softly, as I succumbed to having his mouth capture mine, and his warmth flooding through every inch of me. I even ended up pressing even closer to him in order to feel his warm body tightly against mine.

"Susannah, te amo," he whispered again, as he nuzzled his mouth against my neck.

It wasn't the only time that I had heard those words come out of his mouth. He's said it more times than I could count.. but, just being there in Jesse's arms, with the snow falling around us seemed to let out the magic of the moment even more.

-----------------------------

**ahahaha. I've been through a lot of bad things today, and I just felt like writing a short fluffy fic to higher my mood. **

**Hope you liked... will update Only A Promise sometime soon. **

**Read and review, purdy please. **

**lub, starry**


End file.
